


Дроид и его мальчик

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Droidspeak with no translation, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R2-D2 - очень упорный и целеустремлённый дроид-астромех, всецело преданный своему хозяину. А вот кто его хозяин - он решает сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дроид и его мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "Очнувшись после 15 лет, R2-D2 понимает, что Люк так и не оставил после себя Скайуокера, которому бы он продолжил служить, и отправляется искать Кайло, чтобы узнать, как у него обстоят с этим дела, и не нужна ли ему помощь", но в очень вольной авторской интерпретации.
> 
> Как мы помним, знакомство Люка с R2-D2 началось с того, что дроид отказался ему подчиняться, врал в глаза, развёл на "снять ограничитель", сбежал, подставил перед дядей и тётей, а в итоге Люк ещё и по тыкве гаддерфаем получил. И это он ещё легко отделался!  
> Кайло Рену вряд ли придётся с ним проще.

У изголовья кровати стоял маленький дроид-астромех.  
Магистр Рен помотал головой, чтобы проснуться.  
Дроид никуда не делся.  
Магистр Рен пригляделся и понял, что дроид ему, кажется, знаком.  
\- Ты R2-D2?  
\- Бип, - ответил дроид.  
"Да". Отлично.  
\- Ты астромех дяди... тьфу, Люка Скайвокера?  
\- Бип.  
Ещё лучше.  
\- Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Би-бип, тап.  
"Открыл дверь". Отлично. На космической базе Первого Ордена, дверь в покои командующего, вот так вот взял и открыл.  
\- И тебя никто не остановил?  
\- Беп.  
"Нет".  
Магистр Рен попытался успокоиться. Это ни в какой ангар не лезло! Ничего, с охраной он ещё разберётся. Он представил себе этот разговор: "Дроид сказал, что принадлежит вам. Он был очень настойчив".  
\- А как ты попал на базу?  
\- Чирп, бип, би-бипт.  
\- Ты прилетел на истребителе. Кто ещё был с тобой?  
\- Анк.  
"Данных нет"? Да тут могут джедаи толпами бегать. Или дядюшка.  
\- Люк Скайвокер с тобой?  
Долгий печальный свист дроида, который не может найти хозяина.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе его нашёл?  
\- Беп.  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
\- Бип-фьюи.  
\- Помогать? Кому помогать?  
Дроид развернулся к нему оптическим сенсором и чуть качнулся.  
\- Мне?  
\- Бип.  
\- Почему?  
Это был вопрос, на который бип-бипами не отделаешься.  
R2 крутнул "головой", потоптался на месте и включил голографический луч.  
"Ты должен заботиться о мальчике", - проникновенно сказал молодой, ещё безбородый Люк Скайвокер.  
Голограмма погасла.  
\- И что? Что дальше? Что ещё он тебе приказал?  
\- Беп.  
\- Отвечай мне!  
\- Бип-фьюи.  
\- Говори, или я прикажу тебя разобрать.  
\- Пиу-фьюии.  
"Печаль". Но R2 не двинулся с места.  
\- Так что, ты дашь мне ответ?  
\- Фьюи?  
\- Проиграй ещё раз голограмму.  
"Ты должен заботиться о мальчике".  
\- А дальше?  
\- Фьюии.  
\- Не говори мне "Не знаю". Давай, у тебя их полно, наверное.  
\- Фью-ирр?  
\- Да, да, давай по порядку.  
В луче голопроектора возникла юная девушка в белом платье.  
"Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби".  
\- Отставить!  
Голограмма погасла.  
\- Фьюить?  
Магистр Рен задумался. Дроид терпеливо ждал.  
Тут в дверь постучали.  
\- Кто там?  
\- Можно мне войти? - спросил знакомый механический голос.  
\- Что-о?  
\- Мастер Соло, можно мне войти? Я уверен, что слышал голос моего товарища.  
\- Трипио.  
\- Я так рад, что вы меня узнали. Если вы помните, я протокольный дроид. Моя задача - коммуникация между людьми и сложными техническими устройствами.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я ищу R2-D2. А. Вот же он. Ты непредсказуемый кусок металла. Простите, мастер Соло. Должно быть, у него схемы не в порядке. Разрешите, я провожу его в ремонтный отсек.  
\- Стой здесь. Тебя мне только не хватало...  
\- Чирп-бип.  
\- Что значит - ты помогаешь? - Трипио взмахнул руками.  
\- Фьюти-фьиуу.  
\- Ты проигрываешь сообщения? Какие ещё сообщения?  
"Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Ты наша единственная надежда".  
\- Ты сломан. Мы не должны были сюда являться.  
\- Бе-беп.  
\- И не называй меня занудным, ты, маленький... Простите, мастер Соло. Мой друг неисправен. Мы должны идти.  
\- Постой. У него в памяти, наверное, есть то, что мне нужно... Давай, R2. Ты знаешь, где прячется Люк Скайвокер?  
Всё тот же долгий свист.  
\- Ах. Он говорит, что ему тоже хотелось бы это знать.  
\- Кто вас сюда послал?  
\- Я не уверен. Я пришёл в себя в ангаре.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Нас атаковали. О! Ужасное сражение.  
\- Чирп. Бид-бит. Фьюууи.  
\- Разумеется, я прятался, бестолковое ты устройство. Я протокольный, а не военный дроид.  
\- Ты знаешь координаты базы повстанцев? - вмешался Рен.  
\- Фьюить. Беееп.  
C-3PO заломил руки и прочувствованно сказал:  
\- Ах. Как в старые добрые времена. Он говорит...  
\- Я понял. Говорит, что не знает. Врёт, разумеется.  
\- Мы запрограммированы хранить верность нашим хозяевам, мастер Соло.  
\- Не называй меня так!  
\- Да, мастер... Прошу прощения, как мне следует вас называть?  
\- Магистр Рен. Или господин.  
\- Слушаюсь, магистр Рен. R2, ты понял?  
\- Чирп.  
\- Он понял.  
\- Перестань мне всё переводить. Я понимаю, что он говорит.  
\- Слушаюсь, господин Рен. Я лишь хотел быть полезен. Моё предназначение - служить.  
\- Давай-ка посмотрим на твои данные, - Рен указал R2 на разъём в стене. - А ты, Трипио, помолчи.  
\- Слушаюсь, господин.  
R2 высунул электронный щуп и воткнул его в разъём.  
\- Давай, покажи, что у тебя там...  
Магистр Рен включил экран над разъёмом и принялся листать старые записи.  
\- О, это мой дед?  
\- Бип. Тьюи.  
\- А это моя бабка? И Оби-Ван Кеноби?  
\- Бип.  
\- Ладно, достаточно. Где у тебя хранятся координаты?  
\- Фьюить.  
\- Что значит - не знаешь?  
\- Он очень простое устройство, - заметил C-3PO.  
\- Беееевзз.  
\- Не обзывай меня. Ты примитивен и невоспитан. Извините, господин Рен. Возможно, R2 плохо понял ваш вопрос.  
\- Назови мне координаты, - медленно и раздельно произнёс магистр Рен.  
\- Би-бип. Фирп.  
\- Не хочешь говорить? Не понимаешь? Ладно, мои техники разберутся. Слышишь? Команда: скопировать память на внешний носитель. Полностью.  
\- Бе-деп-фип.  
"Передача данных начата".  
Отлично. Магистр Рен похлопал дроида по круглой макушке. Тот издал протяжный свист, означавший, что R2 доволен.  
Тут ожила система связи.  
\- Сэр, радарная установка отказала, - сказал встревоженный дежурный.  
\- Что?  
\- Сэр, у нас проблемы с дверями ангара, - сообщили по другому каналу.  
\- Так разберитесь с ними! Я занят!  
\- Сэр, не работают системы вентиляции.  
\- Ах ты... - Рен подскочил. - R2, это ты? Ах ты маленький, гнусный...  
\- Фьюить? Теп-бееп.  
\- Ты всего лишь делал свою работу? Выполнял команду?  
\- Беп. Пиу.  
"Передача данных завершена".  
\- Нет, господин Рен! - в панике завопил C-3PO, увидев, что магистр вытащил световой меч. - Простите его! Он всего лишь дроид! Это какая-то ошибка!  
R2 откатился в сторону, он вовсю крутил "головой" и жалобно бибикал.  
\- Мы не виноваты, сэр. Он в растерянности. Он всего лишь выполнял команду.  
\- Ещё бы! Дроид Скайвокера, какая мерзость. Какая глупость!  
Рен воткнул в дроида меч.  
\- Фьюить, - пропищал тот, а потом огоньки погасли и изо всех щелей повалил дым.  
\- Неееет! - вскрикнул C-3PO.  
Магистр Рен развернулся к нему. Золотистый дроид попятился, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Будьте милосердны, во имя Создателя. Я лишь дроид-переводчик.  
\- Бесполезный кусок металла!  
Меч отделил голову дроида от туловища. Руки слепо зашарили вокруг, голова покатилась, бормоча что-то невнятное. Тело с размаху село на пол.  
Рен выскочил за дверь и понёсся в командный центр, выяснять, что ещё можно спасти.  
Через несколько минут дымящийся R2 пошевелился. Он двинулся к оставшимся в тёмной каюте обломкам C-3PO. Ухватил манипулятором голову, подтащил к сидящему туловищу, бесцеремонно толкнул его, чтоб окончательно упало, и принялся соединять провода.  
Когда база взорвалась, он всё ещё работал над починкой C-3PO. Он не нуждался ни в воздухе, ни в гравитации.  
И среди звёзд, в смятых и искорёженных останках базы, звучало:  
\- Что значит - ты должен его найти? Ты неисправный маленький неблагодарный механизм. Посмотри, ты всё сломал! На минуту мне показалось, что господин Рен тебя прикончит. И он был бы совершенно прав. Какие бы у него ни были планы на день, ты их испортил. Да, я уверен. Нет, мастер Люк не будет доволен. Я вообще не знаю, жив ли ещё мастер Люк. Нет, не говори мне этого. Нет, я отказываюсь участвовать в твоих авантюрах. Что значит - мы должны захватить шаттл? Где мы возьмём шаттл?


End file.
